


Sleep Talking

by Mistress_Yaoi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ahhhh yes, this was an hc that I thought was too cute to pass up on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Yaoi/pseuds/Mistress_Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper finds out Bill sleep talks when he's tired/stressed and it's just about the cutest thing he finds out about his boyfriend. </p>
<p>Just some good ol' fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talking

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hc I found on tumblr by midnites-billdipheadcanons. idk if they have an ao3, but yeah  
> I just thought this was too cute to pass up on

Whenever he got stressed, he'd start sleep talking.

I figured this out one night when I was up, reading before bed. Bill passed out when he got home, his shift running later than expected. I could barely give him a good night kiss before he was snoring softly.

I wanted to stay up for just a little longer, and that's when I heard it.

"Pinetree."

"Hmm?" I mumbled, not looking up.

"Dipper."

I glanced over and did a double take, he was still very much asleep. He snored twice before settling back into a peaceful sleep. A dopey smile slowly spread over his face, a little bit of drool leaking out of his mouth

While it was a little gross, I could feel my heart clench painfully. I put my book in front of my mouth, grin spreading and making my cheeks hurt. I tried not to squeak about how cute it was, so I just placed a bunch of forehead kisses before putting my book away and turning off my lamp to snuggle up closer to him.

God he was so adorable.

**-o-o-o-**

He did it again.

He had been grading papers and complaining about how some of his students had so much potential yet none of the basics covered. When I read over the essay he handed to me, as a writer, I honestly wanted to shoot myself. When I said as much, he laughed tiredly and gave me a kiss on the cheek, saying that I didn't have to stay up and wait for him.

I just smiled and said I didn't mind. I kissed him softly before patting his knee and getting up, going to refill my mug of tea.

When we got to bed, he wrapped his arms around me and littered kisses all over my neck when I settled into my little spoon position. I giggled and pushed back into him, holding one of his hands and pressing kisses against his arms. I could feel him falling asleep, breaths becoming deeper, slower, so I just kept kissing him, wanting to lull him to sleep faster.

His hand twitched, clutching mine harder before snoring loudly in my ear.

I nearly laughed, but controlled myself.

In between his softer snore I heard it.

"Dip... Dipper."

"Hmm?" I mumbled quietly, trying to see if I could actually talk to him when he's like this.

"I love you..." he mumbled, face turning to bury further into the crook of my neck.

I could only blush and hope that he couldn't hear how fast my heart was beating.

"I-I love you too Bill."

**-o-o-o-**

I brought it up to him at breakfast one weekend.

Apparently he knew he did this.

He groaned and ran a hand through his perfect blonde hair, messing up his already messy bed head. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Pinetree. I hope I didn't bother you, I just do that when I'm really tired or stressed."

I grinned and bent down to kiss his cheek. I put my plate down before pushing his chest back towards the chair instead of hunched over. He looked up at me questioningly and grinned when I plopped myself on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed kisses all over his face, giggling. "Please, don't be sorry. It's so cute, I love it."

He raised an eyebrow, hands rubbing over my sides. "What do I say?"

I giggled and whisper, "My name... One night you even said "I love you" and I had to stop myself from waking you up to just kiss you all over."

He grinned, eyes lowering to my lips before whispering, "I wouldn't have minded that all."

"Oh, well, let me make it up for you."

He carefully bit at my neck, making me gasp and clutch at the smooth, hard planes of his shoulders. I looked down at him and shivered at the smirk on his face. "Yeah, you should."

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
